Curtis (Santa Clause)
Curtis is an elf that works for Santa at the North Pole. Appearances ''The Santa Clause 2 Curtis is first seen in ''The Santa Clause 2 ''as the Number 2 elf, second in command under Bernard. He is also the keeper of Santa's handbook, and has overlooked an important detail in the rules of Christmas: Santa must find a wife by Christmas Eve or be forced to give up his powers as Santa. Curtis makes a toy version of Santa to fill in while Santa must leave the North Pole to deal with his son Charlie's bad behavior. However, when Toy Santa decides to give everyone coal for Christmas and creates an army of toy soldiers to stop any of the elves who get in his way, Curtis leaves the North Pole to bring the real Santa back to stop him. After Curtis discovers that Santa is unable to return to the North Pole because he used up all of his magic, he tries to think of ways to return. Upon discovering Lucy has lost a tooth, they tell her to put it under her pillow, realizing they can return to the North Pole with help from the Tooth Fairy. Upon their return, Toy Santa has them tied up and imprisoned in the workshop. Charlie, the Tooth Fairy, and Carol all show up to help Santa and the elves defeat Toy Santa. Later, Curtis attends Santa and Carol's wedding and watches as Santa and Charlie fly off to deliver toys. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' Curtis has become Head Elf and assists Santa in making sure all the toys are made in time before Christmas. Curtis discovers that the Council of Legendary Figures has called an emergency meeting at the North Pole, and goes with Santa to the meeting. There, they discover that Jack Frost has been trying to upstage Santa. Jack is placed under Curtis' command after he asks for another chance and Santa allows him to help out around the North Pole. Later Curtis sees that Jack has messed up some signs he was trying to help put up. After Jack asks him about the Escape Clause, and Curtis tells him its classified information, Jack taunts him, saying only Santa would know anyway, and that Santa probably doesn't even trust Curtis with that information. Angered, Curtis accidentally reveals the process of how the Escape Clause works, allowing Jack to discover a way to get rid of Santa. Later he cautions the Millers against interfering with the toy-making process when they visit the North Pole. He also handles a few more mishaps that happen around the workshop. After Jack uses the Escape Clause to make himself Santa and turn the North Pole into a tourist attraction, Curtis is still employed at the North Pole, working as a salesman. After Santa demands to see Jack, Curtis calls for security. When Santa fixes what Jack did and restores the North Pole to what it should be, Curtis resumes his position as Head Elf, with no memory of the alternate timeline that had occurred. He discovers Lucy had been locked in a closet by Jack after he freezes her parents. He watches as she thaws Jack's heart, making him good. Category:Disney characters Category:The Santa Clause characters Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Heroes Category:Kids